Mr. Wrinkles in Time
Mr. Wrinkles in Time was the tenth episode of the TV series. Overview Entrèe time-travels with Peri to find out why Two-Legs Joe doesn't like Entree. Summary Peri and Entre ruin the town by riding a sled pulled by a Whirrel through it. As usual, Joe stomps Entre flat as punishment but relents on Peri. This causes Entre to become convinced that Joe is out to get him. For once, Entre proves entirely correct; Joe attacks a picture of Entre for no good reason and instinctively favours Prei over Entre when they disguise themselves as ice cream (disturbingly, this also gets Joe addicted to licking Peri). He even attacks Patricia when she dresses up as Entre and tries to be nice to him. Determined to find out why Joe hates him so much, Entre reveals that his udders have special powers and uses Nugget to hypnotize Joe. Joe then tells them that as a child, he had a beloved stuffed hippo named Mr. Wrinkles that Entre ran off with and dropped into the volcano. Therefore, Entre decides to steal Mister Smarty Smarts' time machine to go back and save Mr Wrinkles. After being reminded of how much of a jerk he was as a child, Entre manages to give Mr Wrinkles back to young Joe and stop him hating him. However, when Peri and Entre return to their own time they discover that Mr Wrinkles has taken over the island, and corners Joe, even though he's nicer to Entre. He says to Mr. Wrinkles that he doesn't want to get hurt, but Mr. Wrinkles disagrees. His mind controlled assistant, Princess Pony Apehands, grabs and drags Joe to offscreen, constanly torturing Joe, also making the future more catastrophic. Peri recovers from the rubble and knew that Mr Wrinkles wasn't as nice as he remembered, as Entre recovers as well, much to the joy of Entre for Joe being nice, and tells Peri to not have everything. Peri feared about this, who needs to fix things, and needs to throw Mr Wrinkles into the volcano, to save the universe. So, Entre has to destroy Mr Wrinkles in the past, but couldn't, so he and Peri fight for the stuffed animal for which fate: Joe or the whole island. They fight until Joe thanks them, so they both destroy him, resulting Joe's anger to return. Things get even worse when the two have a fight starting with Joe stepping on Entre's udder, Entre gets mad and Falcon punches Joe into the volcano himself. However, this becomes a secondary concern when the young Peri and Entre steal the time machine. Using Nipplecles' teleportation power to make a dance and light show, Entre convinces the child versions of Smarty Smarts and Octocat to make another time machine. Apon returning to the present, Peri and Entre dicsover their younger selves riding the Whirrel sleigh with another set of their adult selves being dragged behind. Entre decides, "It'll do". Trivia *This episode reveals the original reason why Two-legs Joe hated peri and Entree even since they were kids. *if Wrinkles was not destroyed in the past, Joe would become submissive and no longer have his common ill-temper, and Mr. Wrinkles will turn evil. *When Entree hypnotizes Joe, one can see that Wingus has also been hypnotized. *The scene where Entre beat up his past self, it returned in the episode The Count Of Pinchy Crabbo. Category:Episodes Category:Two legs joe cartoon